


Sassy Queen

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Prompt(oczywiście że Larry:D) Louis w stosunku do zespołu zachowuję się jak Sassy Queen. Chłopcy chcą mu dać nauczkę, robiąc mu koronę. Za to Harry robi coś innego (zabawniejszego). Boziu jaką ja mam słabość do takiego Lou ! Dzięki !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sassy Queen

\- Idziemy na imprezę, ruszcie swoje leniwe tyłki – Lou stanął na środku salonu, spoglądając na czterech chłopaków rozłożonych na kanapie i fotelach.  
\- Louis daj spokój – jęknął Liam – jesteśmy wykończeni.  
\- Zamknij się, nudzi mi się i nie mam zamiaru spędzić wieczoru na oglądaniu jakichś durnych komedii romantycznych, na które uprze się Harry, a wy go poprzecie, gdy tylko zrobi minę szczeniaczka.  
\- Ej! – oburzył się loczek.  
\- Sorry kochanie, ale taka jest prawda, więc… - ponownie zwrócił się do wszystkich – ruszcie dupy i idziemy.  
\- Tommo, a nie możemy po prostu zostać. Nie musimy oglądać romansideł. Zamówimy pizze, w lodówce mamy piwo i zagramy w fife – jęknął Zayn.  
\- Zamknij się Malik. Nie wiesz o czym gadasz. Teraz chcesz grać w fife, a później będziecie biadolić, że przegrywacie. Granie z wami nie jest żadnym wyzwaniem. Jest nudne Jedynym godnym mnie przeciwnikiem jest Niall – spojrzał na Irlandczyka, który wyszczerzył do niego zęby – Ale znając Horana, będzie wolał zjeść 10 kawałek pizzy, zamiast grać.  
\- Lou, pros… - jęknął loczek. Tak jak reszta chłopców, był zmęczony i nie miał ochoty nigdzie wychodzić. Wolał zostać w domu i razem z Louisem poprzytulać się na kanapie.  
\- Nie, idziemy – szatyn nie dawał za wygraną. Jednak chłopcy również pozostali nieustępliwi.  
Louis czując, że nie wygra postanowił zastosować inną taktykę. Podszedł do loczka i usiadł mu na kolanach wtulając się w jego ciało.  
\- Kochanie – wymruczał wprost do jego ucha, czując jak przez jego ciało przebiega dreszcz – proszę cię. Nie chcę tu spędzić całego wieczoru. Chodźmy – ręka Lou wkradła się pod bluzkę chłopaka i gładził skórę na torsie, na co z ust Harry’ego wydostał się jęk – napijemy się, potańczymy, a potem pozwolę pozwolę ci ze mną zrobić co tylko zechcesz – przygryzł płatek ucha zielonookiego. Poczuł jak jego oddech przyspiesza, a on sam drży. Wiedział, że wygrał.  
\- C-chłopcy, może jednak pójdziemy? – spojrzał na pozostała trójkę.  
Niall, Liam i Zayn przesuwali wzrok z błagającej miny loczka, na zadowolony uśmieszek Louisa.  
\- Obiecałeś mu seks, prawda? Przyznaj się, że mu obiecałeś coś związanego z seksem – blondyn wymierzył w niego palcem.  
\- Odwal się Niall, to moja sprawa co mu powiedziałem – odpowiedział wstając i ciągnąc za sobą Harry’ego – Czyli rozumiem, że idziemy – uradowany ruszył w kierunku wyjścia i po chwili zniknął w holu.  
\- Mam tego dość – Zayn był oburzony – Trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Nie może być tak, że nie zważając na nasze zdanie podejmuje za nas decyzję.  
\- A ty? – Niall ponownie wskazał palcem, tylko tym razem na loczka – Czemu mu uległeś? Bez względy na to co ci obiecał, powinieneś mu się nie dać.  
Harry tylko westchnął opadając z powrotem na fotel.  
\- Wiecie, chyba mam pomysł, jak mu dać nauczkę – Liam spojrzał na pozostałą trójkę.  
*****  
\- Co do cholery? – wyrwało się z ust szatyna, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg salonu. Na środku pomieszczenia stał fotel, przykryty szkarłatną narzutą. Do niego prowadził czerwony dywan ciągnący się od wejścia. Pozostałe meble zostały przesunięte pod ścianę. Lousi podszedł do fotela, przyglądając się mu uważnie.  
\- Witamy wasza wysokość – dobiegł go głos chłopaków. Odwrócił się i zobaczył przed sobą Nialla, Zayna, Liama i Harry’ego. Blondyn trzymał w dłoniach poduszkę, na której spoczywała plastikowa korona, taka jaką noszą małe dziewczynki, które przebierają się za księżniczki. Miała przyklejone szklane kamyki, w których odbijały się promienie słońca wpadające przez okno.  
\- Co to ma być?  
\- Siadaj Lou – Malik pchnął szatyna na fotel – I się na razie nie odzywaj.  
Chłopcy otoczyli dookoła przyjaciela. Liam sięgnął po koronę i nałożył ja na głowę szatyna, którego twarz wyrażała zdezorientowanie.  
\- Na mocy nadanej mi przeze mnie i chłopców, ogłaszam cię Louisie Tomlinsonie Sassy Queen.  
Cała czwórka wybuchła gromkim śmiechem, kiedy tylko zobaczyli zszokowaną minę chłopaka.  
\- Co to kurwa ma być? – podniósł się z fotela, próbując ściągnąć koronę, jednak uniemożliwił mu to Niall, uderzając go w rękę.  
\- To nie koniec – loczek podszedł bliżej Lou – Jeszcze coś ode mnie.  
Tommo nieufnie sięgnął po pudełko, które Harry wyciągnął zza pleców i otworzył.  
\- Chyba sobie żartujesz! – oburzył się.  
\- Boo, każda królowa musi mieć suknie – zachichotał Styles, podczas gdy pozostała trójka śmiałą się na cały dom – A teraz idź grzecznie ją przymierzyć.  
\- Śnisz, nie założę jej.  
\- Louis lepiej to zrób, albo my ci pomożemy – zagroził Liam.  
\- Nie ma mowy – założył ręce na piersi – No dobra – zmienił zdanie widząc czwórkę chłopaków zbliżających się do niego.  
Niezadowolony zabrał pudełko i udał się do sypialni. Po około 10 minutach można był usłyszeć kolejny głośny wybuch śmiechy, kiedy Louis pojawił się w salonie.  
Ubrany był w bordową suknię, ciągnącą się za nim po ziemi. Przeciągniętą miał również biała szarfę, na której złotymi literami mienił się napis Sassy Queen, a na głowie oczywiście znajdowała się korona.  
\- A teraz zapraszamy naszą królową na jej tron – Zayn wskazał szatynowi fotel, kiedy tylko udało mu się uspokoić i otrzeć łzy.  
Nachmurzony podszedł we wskazane miejsce i usiadł na fotelu.  
\- Ej, co ty robisz? – zareagował widząc jak Niall wyciąga telefon i pstryka mu zdjęcie – Ani się waż – krzyknął, podbiegając do blondyna.  
\- Za późno – wyszczerzył się chłopak chowając komórkę do kieszeni.  
Lou pobiegł do swojego pokoju, po telefon i od razy włączył twittera. Pierwsze co zobaczył było jego zdjęcie w sukni i koronie, jak siedzi na fotelu, który miał udawać tron. Pod dołem był dopisek @Louis_Tomlinson nasza Sassy Queen.  
\- Nienawidzę was – wycedził przez zęby, kiedy do jego nozdrzy doszedł zapach Harry’ego, a silne ręce oplotły go w talii.  
\- Daj spokój Lou, to tylko zabawa – wymruczał składając pocałunki na odsłoniętej szyi szatyna – Po za tym nie masz pojęcia jak seksownie wyglądasz w tej sukience.  
Louis odwrócił się przodem do loczka zarzucając mu dłonie na kark, a na jego twarz wpłynął zadowolony uśmiech.  
\- Tak? To może ją zachowam na wyjątkowe okazje – przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na ukochanego z pod swoich długich rzęs.  
\- Myślę, że to bardzo dobry pomysł – wymruczał przyciskając wargi do ciepłych ust Louisa.


End file.
